Manjimutt
Manjimutt '(Japanese: 'じんめん犬 Jinmenken) is a Yo-kai of the Eerie tribe who made his debut in [[EP003|'EP003']]. He is voiced by Naoki Bandō in Japanese and by Paul Greenberg in English. In Yo-kai Watch!, he is now a [[Onechanside|'Onechanside']] Yo-kai of the Mononoke tribe. Appearance Manjimutt is a brown poodle with a man’s face on it. He wars blacks, have a big nose and a red streak on his face. He has a blue wisp as a tail and another wisp on his head. As JimenDog, he wears a blue backwards cap, red shorts and a pink short with the initials “JD” on it in yellow. He usually adds English into his sentences. Personality Manjimutt is a perverted, going as far to sculpt a vase after breasts. He also enjoys playing golf, do he doesn’t seem to be very skilled. Manjimutt likes drinking toilet water from the oden shop when he feels down and likes peeing outside like a real dog, which results in him being sent to prison, Manjimutt’s catchphrase in Japanese is “Chikusyo!” (Damn it!) or “Doggone it!” in English. Powers and Abilities Manjimutt is an all-rounder, trying to be good at anything he does. He accomplished a lot things in his life, like breaking out of prison, pottery, photography and acting. However, his personality usually messes up with what he’s doing, resulting with him being reported to the authorities. Manjimutt runs quite fast when he’s on all fours. As Jimendog, he is able to speak English and uses random English words during his sentences. Relationships Nate Manjmutt does not like helping Nate and usually complains when he gets summoned, like he is busy doing nothing or is stuck in jail. He even ran away in Yo-kai Supoor Hero ''after feeling offended by Supoor Hero and Nate. KK Brothers K-Koma is one of the few people who likes Jimendog and likes to help him out whenever he asks for favors. Jimendog gets jealous of K-Koma as he is always able to impress Brenda while he can’t. K-Jiro feels uncomfortable around Jimendog but still helps him anyway. Brenda Jimendog tries hard in order to impress Brenda, like joining the football team, offering her to go on his ship and dressing up for her party. Brenda however dislikes him and even got her dogs to chase after him. Jerry Manjimutt is one of the few Yo-kai who seem happy to give Jerry his medal. Other People Residents find Manjimuut to be ugly, creepy and scary. They would usually run away from him screaming or report him to the authorities. History Nate and Manjimutt met in ''EP003 ''in the segment ''Yo-kai Manjimut''t where Nate asked him why he is scaring people. He told him his backstory and how people can happen to see him. He was then sent to jail by the police for terrorizing people and he quickly threw Nate his medal before being sent away. In ''Yo-kai Roughraff, Nate summoned him in order to beat up Roughraff, which he was reluctant at first but eventually gave in. In the end of the day, both he and Roughraff shared a hardy laugh as they shook hands, declaring that they are even. In EP004, Nate accidentally summoned Manjimutt instead of Jibanyan when he was trying to deal with Wazzat, the Yo-kai then tried to eat Manjimutt’s memories, but stopped soon after saying that the memories tasted awful. He then go off and make a barber shop, but only dogs came, much to his dismay. In EP005, Manjimutt was summoned to deal with Illoo, but fell for his illusion off having a lot of girls pamper him. In EP008, Manjimutt was summoned to talk with Fidgephant, he was doing well until the elephant inspirited him. He then peed outside near a pole, which resulted in him being sent to prison. In Yo-kai Dandoodle, Manjimutt was briefly shown being compared to Dandoodle. Movies In Yo-kai Watch: The Movie, Manjimutt is one of the many Yo-kai Nate summoned to fight the Wicked, however, he decided to play golf instead. He was then chased by Loiter and was nearly burnt by Kyubi’s inferno blast. He later gave his energy to power up the Yo-kai Watch. In Yo-kai Watch: A Flying Whale and the Real World Nya! ''Manjimutt appeared in real life, scaring local residents and is surprised to see himself get even uglier. He was played by some actor. Appearances Season One *''EP003 *''EP004'' *''EP005'' *''EP008'' *''Yo-kai Dandoodle'' Season Two *''The Yo-kai Countdown'' *''Coolness Showdown'' *''Yo-kai Supoor Hero'' *''Yo-kai Negasus'' *''Yo-kai Minochi'' *''Komasan Taxi'' *''EP113'' *''EP130'' *''Komarly Hills'' *''Yo-kai Wakaranner'' Season 3 *''EP159'' Movies *''Yo-kai Watch: The Movie'' *''M02'' Running Gags * Being arrested for his antics. Gallery Manjimutt Profile.png Manjimutt Anime.png Manjimutt Loopy.png Manjimutt Medal.PNG ManjimuttZM2.png Trivia Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Yo-kai Category:Male Yo-kai Category:Eerie Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai with Dream Medals Category:Yo-kai with Standard Medals Category:Yo-kai with Z Medals Category:Onechanside Yo-kai Category:Mononoke Tribe